wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Papavar
**Note that this report contains; gore, blood, and mention of drugs in the context of scientific research** INTRODUCTION Base Coding by: DigitalJackel Owned By: Question For: Project Divinity Please don't edit this page without my permission, thank you! |} PHENOTYPE Created to be an aggressive, desperate, adaptable and unpredictable in a fight, a berserker Subject 1914 lacks a lot of its tribes features only retaining basic structure and anatomy. It has a long body with mainly composed of muscle. He has a thin chest and when he stretches ribs are visible. It is shorter than most NightWings but his overall body length is actually longer than most typical members. Lacks wings entirely. He has short stocky legs ending in large paws with sharp claws. It has a short fat tail where extra nutrients are stored. The jaws of 1914 are interesting, teeth are always exposed, though we think it is capable of closing its lips based on the fact when angry it's lips peel back even more. It has sharp teeth all throughout its jaws, all capable of breaking through scales. It's head is long, and the indentation suggests that at one point in its development in the egg could have had eyes, but now has none. It has a lateral line along its throat, probably a major vein since it flares red when the subject is angry. The color changing aspects of 1914 are nowhere near as sophisticated as RainWing's, it has base colors and only when threatened will it change shades to confuse the attacker with a sort of counter camouflage. It only seems to be able to change shades of red, brown, black, and white. We are not sure how it uses its color changes when its blind, we assume it's the organisms natural defense. The base skin color of the subject is black with a speckled white underbelly. The entirety of the skin has a somewhat pearlescent quality under the right lighting. BEHAVIOR some things have been omitted because of security risk The subject regularly exhibits aggressive behavior, which should lead to extreme caution around 1914. Its tendencies to not give up, even when injured have led to it being a very effective front line asset. It has no set pattern of attack, but it will almost always go for vital areas (ie neck, underbelly, wings) as its first methods. Despite it having no eyes the subject is successful at locating prey. In pitch black, and dark conditions 1914 serves as an incredibly effective weapon. It has a tendency to go for the attack as soon as it's placed in the testing facility. It will use any procedures to win or get the kill, including ‘dirty tactics’. It shows a stunning amount of sadism when winning. It has been observed doing the following upon winning; breaking opponents wing/tearing it out of the socket, strangling opponents to near death, tearing out organs, tearing off limbs/head, and eating part of the bodies. In seems to enjoy the thrill of the kill, and imposing fear over others. The subject is non-verbal and lacks in intellect. The subject was thought to be non-verbal and lacking in complex thought. This was until [ ] [ ] proved that the subject could not only talk, but had intelligent thought. Note that further testing will be done [ ] / [ ] / [ ] to test the full extent of its intelligence level. The subject communicates in a very non coherent manner. It may have been the exposure to [ ] that made it fragmented, but since it rarely communicates it will be hard to figure out. Note that the section about 1914's exposure to [ ] has been removed from this part of the document for security reasons. A detailed report is available in the Testing section of this report. Subject 1914 exhibits no clear defining traits as a dragon besides curiosity and anger. It makes few requests, and is generally knows the bounds of requests. The exact levels of intelligence and cognitive thought of 1914 are unknown as of writing this. The bonds the subject creates are very odd in quality. The other subjects are mostly safe when it comes to it. Note that it will fight other subjects, excluding 7677, but to date it has never attempted to kill, or severely hurt any. Handlers are given the same treatment from the subject. It has not attempted to kill or maim a handler since incident [ ], which led to the death of Z[ ], Or since [ ] [ ] which lead to doctor Competence having his wing surgically amputated. PROCEDURS wip ABILITIES Strengths Flexible Body: due to its leech DNA its body is flexible, especially in the neck where there doesn't seem to be much bone support, just muscle. Mucus Secretion: Due to his leech DNA he secretes a slimy substance which can prove difficult to those trying to catch him or fight him. This is a hallucinogenic substance and after touching 1914 personal must clean their hands or any other part that touched it. Thermoreceptor: the use of body heat to find prey. Comes from leech genes. Sensitive Olfactory: due to its possum genetics it has a very keen sense of smell and use it mainly to sniff out food. Disease Immunity: It is immune to some diseases due to the presence of opossum genes. It is less likely to contract diseases in general. Minor regeneration: can grow back fingers, arms, and tail if chopped off. This process takes about 3-4 weeks depending on the severity. Comes from cuttlefish DNA. Chromatophores: from cuttlefish DNA allows some range of color changing, usually used to try and blend in. Can create somewhat of a counter camouflage. Electrocytes: coming from the presence of electric eel. It can send out high voltage shocks over the course of a few milliseconds. Note that these charges have never been observed to be strong enough to kill another dragon. Weaknesses Completely Blind: has no eyes, which can can give it a weakness in a fight when not motivated, or in a rage. Sensitive to strong smells: can cause it to not want to pursue if a scent is too strong Sensitive to bright light: will cause it skin to dray out, cause pain after a certain amount of exposure Soft skin: does not have scales to protect it body, which can seriously hinder him if mucus wears down. Bloodlust: has a surprising hunger for flesh and will consume anything flesh if given the chance. Cannot go 5 hours with food. Cannibalistic, will try to eat those between it and food unless it is recognised as a caregiver. Weak to extreme heat and cold INTERACTIONS 1166: text 1907: text 2809: The two have similar abilities from shared cuttlefish DNA, and so 1914 sees him as an ally. Relationship: Positive 3166: The two are allies, but 1914 does not go out of it's way to act nice to her. He would attack her in a fight, but he still considers her a comrade. Relationship: Somewhat Positive 3611: text 4371: text 6174: text 6549: The two are on very neutral ground, bordering on respect. Don't appreciate his attempts to protect him. Relationship: Neutral 7613: The two seem to have a bond of mutual respect, founded in comradery. though the two vary vastly, they are considered allies. Relationship: Positive 7623: text 7677: The two are very close, Papavar would never hurt or fight them. Papavar respects Vector and sees them as a close friend. Relationship: Very Positive 8926: text 9816: text IMAGES Category:NightWings Category:Artificially Created Category:Non-Binary Category:Content (Deoxity) Category:Males Category:Artificially Created